


Let Sleeping Witches Lie

by The_Exile



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Battle, Community: drabble_zone, Double Drabble, Gen, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Archibald would rather Mordimort not take naps in the middle of battle. Still, a witch is never defenceless.





	Let Sleeping Witches Lie

**Author's Note:**

> challenge 129 'tired'

"I'll sleep when and where I like, thank you very much," insisted Mordi, before yawning and closing her eyes. She muttered under her breath as she slipped back off to sleep, "Honestly... big old slavedriver..."

"I was only concerned by your safety while unconscious in the middle of a raging battle, My Lady..." Archibald looked nervously around at the volley of arrows and conjured fireballs that whistled towards the army of sinister metal angels that swarmed towards them, singing their inhumanly precisely timed song, devoid of genuine emotion but somehow still powerful. In return, a hail of mysterious lethal beams of light emerged from the angels' glowing red eyes. Alto and Rusty ran into the fray, screaming their battle cries. Archibald was supposed to be in there with them, deflecting blows with his mighty armour while crushing enemies with his gauntlets. However, he couldn't leave a Song Witch unprotected. 

Mordi began singing softly. Mud, soil and rock glowed, floated into the air and formed the shapes of hulking guardians that formed a protective circle around her. Apparently satisfied, she muttered something about cakes and turned upside down while still floating in mid-air. 

Archibald sighed and charged back into the melee.


End file.
